This invention relates generally to tools, and in particular to a locking device for tools such as ratchet wrenches having a handle portion and a head portion, the head portion being rotatably attached to the handle portion such that the head portion may be selectively positioned and locked in place in a plurality of angular relationships with respect to the handle portion.
Mechanics and other persons having reason to use ratchet wrenches frequently encounter situations where a nut to be removed or installed is either very difficult to reach, or, if accessible, is in such an awkward attitude or is obscured by an intervening structure in such a way that it is difficult to apply actuating torque. Solutions to these problems often involve the use of ratchet wrenches having head portions secured to the handle portion by means of a pivot hinge, allowing the head portion to be held at an angle relative to the handle portion. Many different locking means have been developed to secure the head in numerous selected angles relative to the handle portion of such ratchet wrenches. However, these locking means are often difficult to manipulate, making the tool awkward to use, particularly when held in one hand.
It is therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide, for a tool having a head portion adjustable at an angle relative to a handle portion, a locking mechanism which is both rugged and simple to manipulate.